


[Fanmix] No Time to Second Guess

by frecklebomb



Series: fanmixes [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebomb
Summary: You could say it's my instinctYes, I still have oneThere's no time to second guess itAnd yes, there are things that I'm still so afraid of---A GQ/Croc fanmix
Relationships: GQ Edwards/Waylon Jones
Series: fanmixes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490906
Kudos: 7





	[Fanmix] No Time to Second Guess

### Fanmix

### Notes

I've had this in a 5-track draft form since I made the GQ/Croc podfic, four months ago. It's taken me this long to hunt down and crowdsource some more songs to fit the ~specific vibe~ that I feel like these two have - not quite self-destructive, not quite doomed, not quite sweet... Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this pile of utter genre chaos! I had a whole lot of fun making it, not least because I managed to get a Neko Case song on there, which is where the lyrics in the summary are from :D (As with my other fanmixes, I'm very likely to add stuff to it over the next six months-to-a-year, but I make no promises.)

Thanks go to girlmarauders and growlery for invaluable help and excellent recs as always, Vidri for putting me onto this ship in the first place, and susiecarter for writing most of the (fantastic) fic I read in order to know who's who.

If you have any individual tracks you'd like to suggest as additions to this playlist, then please drop them in the comments! (And if you find yourself with a lot of ideas... May I humbly suggest you make a playlist of your own, and add it to the GQ/Croc tag for everyone to enjoy :D) 

\- - -

Comments are always deeply appreciated, and go much further than you will know!


End file.
